Just the Beginning
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi Trunks X Goten Die Story zeigt, was passieren könnte, wenn die Beiden die Schule schwänzen.


Titel:                   Just the Beginning 

Autor:         Amunet

Betaleser:          Toko1 – Lest euch mal Ihre FF's durch, die sind echt gut ^^ 

Paaring:         Goten X Trunks

Kategorie:         Yaoi Kurzgeschichte

Warnung:         Yaoi; Lemon

Story:         Was passiert wenn Goten und Trunks die Schule schwänzen und ihr 

geheimes Versteck aufsuchen? Wer's wissen möchte muss die Story 

lesen. 

Just the Beginning

Morgens in der Capsule Corp. Gerade wache ich von den ersten hellen Strahlen der Morgensonne auf. „Nein, ich will noch nicht!," schreien meine Sinne. Es war doch gerade so schön. Ich habe wieder von „ihm" geträumt. Meine Morgenlatte steht wie eine Eins und während ich dem Drang folge mir einen runterzuholen denke ich an meinen Traum. 

Goten nackt rekelnd auf einem roten Bettlaken. Ein erotischer Kontrast zu seiner hellen, porzellanfarbenen Haut. Sein Blick der mich verlegen, sündig zu sich einlud. Die schlanken, muskulösen Arme, die mich umfangen, als ich der Stummen bitte folge. Und dann... dieser tiefe, innige Zungenkuss. Hände die mich überall betasten, die meinen halbsteifen Schwanz umfassen. Das Gefühl von ihm dort berührt zu werden reißt mich um. Meine sexuellen Bedürfnisse brechen über mich zusammen. Ich will ihn. Ich will ihn so sehr. 

Tja und genau da bin ich aufgewacht. Unfair. Was hätte ich wohl noch alles mit ihm angestellt. Grinsen. Ich kann mir eine Menge davon vorstellen.  Ah, da ist er. Der erste Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. Hey, du kannst später noch kommen. Jetzt will ich erst mal die Nachbeben meines Orgasmus genießen. 

Hunger. Das ist jeden Tag so. Denn sobald ich einmal wach bin und meinem... sagen wir... dringlichstem Bedürfnis nachgegangen bin, brauch ich was zu Essen. Eindeutig ein Überbleibsel von meinem Vater. Saiyajingene haben es schon in sich. Ob ich deswegen dauern geil bin? Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich mal meinen Vater fragen. Ich stelle es mir bildlich vor. „Hey Dad, sag mal kann es sein das ich mir täglich vier – fünf mal einen wichse, weil ich ein Halbsaiyajin bin? Und hey, wenn wir schon dabei sind - Bin ich deswegen so scharf drauf, mit meinen besten Freund zu pennen?" Vater würde mich bestimmt ins Jenseits befördern. 

Dritte Portion Rührei mit Speck gerade verdrückt, als Goten gut gelaunt wie immer die Küchentür reinpoltert. „Morgen Goten," höre ich meine Mum sagen. Vater lässt nur ein grunzen raus. Der futtert schon seit einer halben Stunde ununterbrochen. Scheinbar brauchen Vollblutsaiyajins noch mehr Futter als Mischlinge. Ich springe auf, greife mir mein Lunchpaket (das wiegt bestimmt 2 Kilo), schnappe Goten am Arm und nichts wie weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel raus, hab ich gesehen, das Mama uns oder besser mir, mal wieder einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit guter Schulnoten halten wollte. In dem Punkt ist sie fast so schlimm wie Chichi. 

„Trunks wollen wir vor der Schule noch kurz zu unserem Versteck?" Gotens Frage irritiert mich. Normalerweise ist er ja ein echter Strebertyp. Hat wohl was mit seinem Mann-Weib von Mutter zu tun. Chichi ist ein echter Workaholic, wenn es um das Lernen ihrer Söhne geht. Son Gohan ist nicht umsonst Professor an der Uni geworden. Bevor ich mich versehe, habe ich auch schon „Klar," geantwortet. Wenn Mutter rausbekommt, das ich schon wieder zu spät in die Schule gekommen bin, köpft sie mich. Nun ja, keine fünf Minuten später sind wir an unserem Versteck. Ein Baumhaus. Ist vielleicht kindisch für Jungs in unserem Alter (Goten 14J. und ich 16J.), aber hier haben wir unsere Ruhe. „Was willst du Goten?"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Jo, was denn?"

„Kannst du dir vorstellen mit einem Mann zu schlafen?" Ok, verdutzter hätte ich nie im Leben sein können. Höchstens er hätte gefragt ob ich mit ihm schlafen wolle. Ja, das wäre die einzige Steigerung. Ob er etwas von meinen Gefühlen ahnt? Soll ich ehrlich sein und mich verraten oder abwarten, falls es ein Test ist? 

„Mh, ich denke schon, dass ich unter Umständen, eventuell mit einem Mann schlafen könnte."

„Echt?" War das eben Vorfreude in seiner Stimme? 

„Ja. Und du?" 

„Ich auch."

„Ah." In meinem Hirn rattert es. Was zur Hölle willst du von mir Goten? Möchtest du das Gleiche wie ich? Dein Blick, der mich eben gestreift hat, sah ich da wirklich Lust? Langsam kommst du auf mich zu. Stehst ganz nah neben mir. Nur ein paar Zentimeter dann könnte ich dich umarmen. Dich halten und küssen. Soll ich das etwa?

„Trunks... würdest du mich küssen?" Wie viel Mut hat dich diese Frage gekostet?

„Meinst du das ernst?" wäge ich deine Einladung ab und du nickst bestätigend. Mehr brauche ich nicht. Immer noch unsicher beuge ich meinen Kopf hinab, presse meine Lippen leicht auf deine. Tue ich das wirklich? Träume ich auch nicht? Du bist so weich. Als ich meinen Kopf wieder hebe, bist du im ganzen Gesicht knallrot (so wie ich). „War das Ok?" 

„Ja... mh würdest du noch mal?" Sag mal bist du mein Goten? Mein Goten, war doch nicht so... ich weiß nicht... wie soll ich sagen... lüstern? Doch im Augenblick ist mir das egal. Solange du mich lässt werde ich dich küssen, werde alles nehmen, was ich bekommen kann. Vor lauter Aufregung merke ich auch schon die ersten Bewegungen unterhalb meiner Gürtellinie. Ich küsse dich ein zweites Mal, doch diesmal streiche ich vorsichtig mit der Zunge über deine Lippen. Du zuckst zurück. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, nein ist schon ok. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Machs noch mal!" Unverzüglich folge ich deinem Befehl. Doch lasse ich mir Zeit. Schließlich möchte ich ja nichts überstürzen. Unter dem Druck meiner Zunge öffnest du deinen Mund und als sich unsere Zungen berühren, durchrauschen mich tausend Schauer. Von da an geht alles wie von selbst. Erst erwiderst du den Zungenkuss und wir lassen uns auf unsere Couch plumpsen, dann streicheln wir uns gegenseitig die Oberkörper. 

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen ist, seit wir uns küssen, berühren und verwöhnen, doch wenn ich meinen Schwanz nicht gleich befreie, dann platzt mir die Hose auseinander. „Goten warte mal kurz." Du hältst tatsächlich still, sieht zu wie ich mich an meinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen mache. Vor Nervosität bekomme ich gar nichts hin. Was ist nur mit mir, wir haben uns doch schon unzählige Male nackt gesehen. Wir duschen doch fast täglich zusammen. Deine Hände schieben die meinen weg. Was hast du vor? Mit kalten vor Erregung zitternden Händen knöpfst du mir die Hose auf. Schiebst eine Hand in meine Shorts und holst meinen steifen Schwanz hervor. Noch nie hat mich jemand am optischen Beweis meiner Männlichkeit berührt. Am liebsten würde ich vor Erregung sterben. Kritisch beäugst du meinen Schwanz. „Deiner ist viel größer wie meiner," höre ich dich sagen. „Zeig mal her." Blitzschnell ziehst du dir Hose und Shorts in einem Atemzug herunter. Also wirklich ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Für deine 14 Jahre bist du ganz schön gutgebaut und ich sage dir das auch. Steif sehen unsere Schwänze ganz anders aus. Unzählige Male sind wir nackt umhergesprungen, doch im Zustand körperlicher Erregung haben wir uns nie gesehen. Mutiger geworden fasse ich nach deiner Latte. Streichle den schönen geraden Schaft und die purpurn gefärbte Eichel. Als du vor Lust keuchst und dein Atem sich beschleunigt, weiß ich das du gleich kommen wirst. Ich will noch nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Stülpe meinen Mund über dein Glied und sauge. Keine 15 Sekunden später spritzt du ab. Dein glibberiges Sperma schmeckt komisch und ich schlucke es reflexartig runter, verziehe aber mein Gesicht dabei. „Jetzt bist du dran." 

Wieder auf die Couch gedrückt beginnst du mir einen zu blasen. Gott bist du gut. Ich hab zwar schon mal von einem Mädchen diesen Dienst erwissen bekommen – aber das war nicht zu vergleichen. Es dauert nicht lange und ich komme unter deinen gierigen Lippen. Auch du schluckst. „Hat es dir gefallen?" „Ja." Mehr kann ich nicht mehr antworten, ich bin zu kaputt. Eine Weile liegen wir nur neben einander. Lauschen uns gegenseitig beim Atmen. Was für eine herrliche Welt.

Es ist vielleicht eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als ich deine Hände wieder auf meinem Körper fühle. Zärtlich wichst du mir einen. Als mein Ständer sich steil gen Himmel (eher wohl der Zimmerdecke) reckt, sagst du drei Worte ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen werde. Dein Tonfall, deine Art die Wörter zu artikulieren, haben sich fest in meine Gedanken eingeprägt. „Bitte fick mich." Wie könnte ich dieser sinnlichen Aufforderung widerstehen? Von selbst hast du dich auf dem Boden in die Hündchenstellung begeben. Dein knackiger jungfräulicher Hinter reckt sich mir entgegen. „Was wenn ich dir weh tue?"

 „Egal, tu es einfach."

„Aber..." 

„Bitte ich will dich in mir spüren." Auch wenn ich manchmal das nicht vorhandene Feingefühl meines Vaters habe, so fühle ich jetzt in diesem Augenblick jedoch, dass du nicht nur willst, sondern es regelrecht brauchst. (Nicht viel später sollte ich erfahren warum.) Behutsam dringe ich mit der Penisspitze in dein unschuldiges Loch. Da du vor Schmerz wimmerst ziehe ich mich schnell wieder zurück. Mit einer Hand langst du nach hinten. Grabscht nach meinem Schwanz, setzt ihn wieder an und drückst gleichzeitig dein Becken an mich. Fast problemlos gleite ich in dich hinein. Wie in Krämpfen zuckst du einige Minuten unter mir. Nun da du wieder still liegst, stoße ich zu. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Du stöhnst – ob vor Schmerz oder Lust kann ich nicht sagen. Auch ich stöhne – kann mich nicht länger zurück halten. Dein enges Loch macht mich wahnsinnig. Obwohl der Akt so unbeschreiblich ist und ich das Gefühl habe, ewig mit dir diese verbotenen Dinge anstellen zu können, muss ich mich schon bald meinem zweiten Orgasmus ergeben. Du kommst nicht, daher blase ich dir nochmals einen. 

„Die Schule haben wir verpasst." Wie kannst du jetzt an die Schule denken? Wir hatten eben zum ersten Mal Sex. Du mit mir und ich mir Dir. Doch antworte ich nicht was mir auf der Zunge liegt. „Zur dritten Stunde schaffen wir es noch."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch in die Schule gehe."

„Bitte? Was ist dann mit dir los Herr Streber?"

„Was bedeutet dir das eben?" 

„Ich weiß nicht, was soll es mir denn bedeuten? Was bedeutet es dir?"

„Trunks ich glaube ich bin Schwul."

„So richtig schwul? Wirst du geil, wenn du nackte Typen siehst?

„Nein."

„Dann bist du auch nicht schwul."

„Aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Ich werde geil, wenn ich dich sehe. Nachts träume ich von dir. Feuchte Träume verstehst du?

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich träume auch von dir," und verschämt gebe ich es zu, „ich besorge es mir, während ich an dich denke." Erstaunt blickst du mich an. Nach einigen Momenten verändert sich dein Blick, doch du lässt mich nicht los. Lang starren wir und in die Augen. Wie von selbst finden unsere Lippen zu einander. Wieder verführst du mich und ich lasse es geschehen. Soeben habe ich begriffen, warum ich ohne Unterlass ständig an dich denken muss. Gemeinerweise löst du dich von mir, reißt mich so unvermittelt aus meinem Schwebezustand. „Ich liebe dich Trunks." Dein fröhliches Gesicht ist so ernst, das ich fast Angst bekomme. Doch mein Herz kann sich vor Purzelbäume kaum mehr retten. 

„Ich liebe dich auch Goten." Wir kuscheln uns aneinander, um die Wette strahlend. Heute kann uns die Schule wirklich scheiß egal sein. Das heute gehört nur uns. 

ENDE


End file.
